Say It Again
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: //RyoSaku//ONESHOT// Ryoma had just confessed to Sakuno in her 'Sweet Nothings'. But how will Ryoma confess to her face to face? -Sequel of Sweet Nothings-


**TITLE: Say It Again **_[Say It Again by Marie Digby]_

**SUMMARY: **_[sequel of Sweet Nothings]_ Ryoma had just confessed to Sakuno in her 'Sweet Nothings'. But how will Ryoma confess to her face to face?** [ONESHOT] -RyoSaku-  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis... neither the song Say It Again.**

* * *

---

-8- **Say It Again **-8-

---

_**The thing about love  
Is I never saw it coming  
It kinda crept up and took me by surprise  
And now there`s a voice inside my heart that`s got me wondering  
Is this true, I want to hear it one more time**_

Sakuno look up at the sky dreamily.

It has been eight days after their graduation day. And still, her minds keep coming back to the time when Ryoma called her and the time she read his dedication note for her.

------------------------------------------------------

**Name: **Echizen, Ryoma

---

**What can you say about Sakuno?**

_She's a very feminine girl. She's beautiful, kind and etc..._

**What you like about her?**

_Unlike all of the other girls that are so aggressive, she is very feminine._

**What you don't like about her?**

_small voice. what else? hmmm... none._

**Describe her in one word:**

_Simple_

**If she is a thing, what would it be and why?**

_Mirror. You would always look after her and stare at her for the next hours because her beauty is something like you couldn't get tired of gazing at. _

**Final Message:**

_Hello...pssst...say something, are you still there? Hello. (just kidding)_

_Congratulations, after 3 years, now we are graduates. _

_Thank you so much for being a good classmate._

_Well, it's time to say BYE-BYE. We have to go to different directions. Always take good care of yourself._

_I hope when we see each other again, you're already a successful professional._

_Mada Mada Dane._

_Do your Best!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_P.S. Don't forget to always smile 'coz it adds beauty points. ;)_

_and_

_always remember that..._

_I am always here_

_to LOVE and to_

_care for YOU..._

_-Ryoma_-

------------------------------------------------------

She's been reading that for almost a hundred times already, but still, she keep blushing and rejoicing. Well, who wouldn't? Ryoma's words are just too sweet that she couldn't even believe it until now.

He just confessed, for heaven's sake!

Sakuno stood up and get herself ready for her date... with Ryoma.

_What am I going to wear?_

This is the first time that she'll be with Ryoma with different feelings. Why? She already knew that he likes her! How will she going to face Ryoma?

Ahhh... just the thought of that made her blush even more.

How will she say her answer?

HOW?

She sighed.

A problem.

-8-

She arrived at the open tennis court, the court where Ryoma and Momo played doubles for the first time (street court)... their meeting place.

She looks around for Ryoma nervously, yet... excitedly.

_Ah...!_

There he is, sitting annoyingly while the girls are around him and keep pestering him.

She felt pain came rushing throughout her body.

_He's really popular._

She stood there like a statue.

_Should I interrupt them? _She thinks for a moment.

Just then, Ryoma saw her.

Sakuno saw Ryoma's face had lightened up when he saw her.

He walked towards her, leaving all the girls around him.

"What took you so long?" Ryoma said pulling his cup down to hide his red face.

"G-gomen, Ryoma-kun...!" Sakuno bowed 3 times and looked down nervously. Ryoma's mad? But she's pretty sure she arrived just the exact time of their meeting.

"Oh..."

"Who is she?"

The girls are now walking towards them, laughing and giggling.

_Tch!_

"None of your business." Ryoma said and held Sakuno's hand then walk away leaving the girls with a dismayed faces.

Sakuno's blushing like crazy. Ryoma's holding her hand! Who wouldn't get crazy?

She's busy concentrating her focus on their hands when she realized Ryoma had stopped walking.

She looked up.

They are already at the park.

Ryoma pulled his hand from holding her hand and sat down at the bench beside the tall sakura tree.

"Sit down." He ordered, but saying it in a nicer way.

Sakuno sat down beside him with 30 centimeters away.

The cold breeze of fresh air and the sound of the birds made their quiet surroundings a lot lighter.

No one dares to speak, especially Sakuno. She didn't know what to say!

"Here." Ryoma handed her a rectangular black box, which she thinks, there's a bracelet in it.

"A – uhm... W-what is this?" She said after she took it. She didn't have the courage to open it, though.

"See it for yourself."

Those cold and scary words made her hands trembles as she opens the rectangular box.

_Wow..._ Her eyes sparkle with admiration just as she saw what's inside the box.

It was a necklace, a silver one that has a heart shape as the pendant.

"Ryoma-kun...!" She looked at Ryoma surprisingly. She didn't know what to say! Is that really for her?

_**Move in a little closer**_

Ryoma took the necklace from the box and moved closer to her.

He put the necklace on her.

Sakuno gasped. Her heart's beating faster. It's like Ryoma's hugging her in their position.

_**Take it to a whisper  
Just a little louder**_

"I love you... Sakuno..." He whispers to her ears after he finished putting the necklace.

_**And it feels like it`s the first time  
That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain  
And never in my whole life  
Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name**_

She felt blood came rushing towards her cheeks.

That was the softest... most soothing lullaby she had ever heard.

Ryoma takes off his cap and face her.

She's really blushing but she managed to look into his eyes, anyways.

"Go out with me."

Sakuno remained silent... or rather, she had lost her tongue! She felt like her throat's lacking of water.

Ryoma's confessing face to face, and heavens! She still couldn't believe it!

"I'll wait for your answer." He said calmly. He was about to put his cap's on because he's really embarrass, but she suddenly spoke.

"No." There's some determination in her voice.

"No?" He turned his face to her. Shocked.

After he struggled confessing, she will just dump him?

"N-no... I can't wait to say... yes." Sakuno let out her sweetest smile and sincerely said, "I love you, too, Ryoma-kun."

"Oh!" Ryoma couldn't stop his self from hugging her. He hugs her tightly. "I love you." He said sweetly as he pulled her even closer.

_**Say it again for me  
It`s like the whole world stops to listen  
When you tell me you`re in love  
Say it again**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: **Is Ryoma's a bit OOC? But I tried to make him into his character, really.


End file.
